Running Towards Destiny
by requiem-aeternam
Summary: Stiles had accepted that the moment he ran from his alpha and pack, the rest of his life would be filled with loneliness, pain, and the feeling of never being accepted anywhere else. But somehow he ended up finding one filled with happiness, kinship, and possibly true love. But will all that shatter under the pressure of the past and a jealous she-wolf?


**So this is my first TeenWolf fanfic! so I'm sorry if there is any OOCness, there is also mention of mpreg and there maybe future mpreg also. this is a Sterek story so if you don't like these things please leave now.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

A light brown form darted through the undergrowth, jumping over fallen logs and boulders as it ran. Not far behind three larger, darker forms grew closer. Unlike the small brown wolf, which reeked of fear and pain, the larger pursuers oozed scents of excitement and happiness. The small wolf jerked to the left as one of the larger black wolves made a grab for its neck. The brown wolf could only dodge and run from its attacks, seeing as its mouth was occupied by the leather strap of a rather lumpy bag, and the little wolf was not letting go anytime soon. So with no other options the wolf fled further into unknown territory.

The brown wolf wasn't very fast due to its injuries and the fatigue setting in, but the other wolves nipped at its heels or occasionally at the bag still clutched between white, sharp teeth. They treated the chase as if it was a game-letting out sharp, broken howls as if they were laughing at the smaller wolf.

With its last burst of speed, the little wolf headed towards denser part of the forest, weaving in and out of trees and trying to use its smaller size as an advantage. The brown wolf slowed slightly as it started to get side cramps on both sides; its mouth was dry and teeth bleed from clutching onto its package so hard.

Catching the stale smell of a fox, the brown wolf followed it in a slow gallop. A little luck seemed to shine down on the wolf as the trail lead it straight to an old fox den. Stopping for a second to check its surroundings, the brown wolf gently placed the leather bag near the mouth of the den and gently pushed the bag towards it using its nose, but the hole was slightly too small.

With the little time the wolf knew it had, it quickly dug at the hole making it wide enough to fit the bag. Using last of its energy, the brown wolf placed itself in front of the fox den and faced the forest. The forest was eerily quiet and nothing moved but the little brown wolf's unnatural, lavender eyes watching, waiting for it.

And like the crack of a whip two black wolves leaped out as the forest; the game was over. There were no longer playful nips, but bites that were meant for suffering and blood. But the little wolf was ready and threw itself into the fight. Luckily the two wolves didn't expect the little wolf's attack, giving the brown one enough time to slam into the wolf on the right into a pine tree behind. The little one knew it wouldn't kill the larger wolf, but hopefully it would knock the wind out of it and disorient it long enough to deal with its pack-mate.

The brown wolf panted harshly as it faced off against the other wolf. They both leaped at each other, trying to get a deadly blow to the throat or soft underbelly.

It was a short battle, but it was obvious who the winner was going to be. The black wolf had strength, muscles, and energy; the little brown wolf was barely aware of its surroundings. The black wolf easily slammed the smaller one down and grabbed a mouth full of loose skin, shaking the half dead wolf violently.

The brown, dazed by its treatment, swayed back and forth on unsteady paws. The wolf was slowly losing consciousness, panting and beginning to feel slightly nauseous, and was ready to embrace it. Losing consciousness was the wolf's only hope of numbing itself from the pain and hunger that gnawed at its stomach.

The brown wolf looked into the eyes of the black wolf and was ready for death, but right when the black one was prepared to leap and end the hunt a howl pierced into forest, sending birds in to the sky.

The brown wolf whipped its head around towards the fox den, only to see the third wolf it had forgotten about digging viciously at the den and trying to get to the bag hidden within. The brown wolf snarled and leaped at the third wolf. The digging wolf didn't have enough time to move as the brown one bit hard into its throat, ripping it out. The wolf shoved the dead black canine out of the way of the fox hole and planted itself right in front.

The brown wolf didn't ever move a muscle when he was attacked by the last black wolves, the two snarling and attempting to avenge their packmates.

Even as the two wolves bit and clawed at the brown wolf, it didn't move more than a couple feet from the entrance of the fox den. This seemed to anger the wolves more.

The brown wolf took one last lungful of air and winced; it knew this would be the end.

Both wolves leaped, ready to end the brown's life for killing their packmates; the orders had been to bring it back alive, but they couldn't bring themselves to do so. But as the wolves sailed through the air, they were slammed into the ground by an unknown force.

Both wolves scrambled to their feet to see three new wolves growling at them. They had to be the pack that was living in the territory, probably having investigated after hearing the sounds of a fight. Two against three weren't good odds for the black wolves, so they fled-leaving their mission and former packmate behind them.

The brown wolf was shocked as it watched these wolves flood into the clearing and run its attackers out.

The brown finally collapsed, the movement drawing the attention of the new wolves. They approached the collapsed wolf cautiously.

The brown wolf tried to stand up right away, seeing the mysterious wolves inch closer, but its legs just gave out from underneath it, sending back into the dirt. But that didn't stop the brown wolf from growling a warning.

However there seemed to be a second sound adding to the brown wolf's growling that sounded like whining and whimpering. It greatly confused the wolves, and so did the odd coloring of the brown wolf's eyes.

They tilted their ears forwards catching the sounds again-it seemed it was coming from behind the brown wolf.

The brown one could no long keep its eyes open and slumped to the ground. The last thing it saw was the unknown wolves moving in.

* * *

**Please review and tell be what you thought! I haven't been of FF for awhile so im trying to get back in to write again **


End file.
